What if I don't have a favorite part
by ncislove
Summary: Movie nights aren't just for movies.


A little something written for dannicawebb.

"Remind me again why DiNozzo isn't taking you to the movie?" Over the past few months Gibbs had considered he and Abby to be dating – though he hesitated to put any label on them. They spent a majority of their free time together, going out to dinner, afternoons in the park and lazy evenings with the boat. If he _really_ thought about it, they had been dating for much longer than he cared to admit. They had always spent time together, but suddenly Gibbs realized he was putting more effort into his appearance when they went out, picking nicer places for dinner – putting in extra effort to make her feel special. Then one night after dinner he had walked her to her front door and kissed her goodnight without realizing what he'd done until afterward. Abby had smiled shyly and wish him goodnight, but two evenings later, they had gone bowling with the nuns. She had surprised him, when he walked her to her car, pressing up on her toes to kiss him and thank him for a fun evening.

Things had progressed slowly between them, but Gibbs was fine with that. He cared about Abby more than he had cared about anyone in a long time and he was determined to do right by her.

Abby glanced sideways at him from her spot in the passenger seat. "Because Tony has a date and it's no fun being the third wheel."

"Ah." Gibbs pulled into the theater parking lot and found an empty spot right in front. Movies weren't exactly 'his thing', but Abby had sounded excited about this one, and he wasn't one to deny her anything.

Abby waited patiently for Gibbs to come around and open her door. It had taken awhile for her to get used to the idea – none of her previous dates had ever done it, but she appreciated the effort on Gibbs' part.

They walked hand-in-hand up toward the ticket booth and Gibbs gazed up at the huge complex in front of them. "Been a long time since I've been to a movie theater."

Abby gave his hand a squeeze and then dropped it to hike up purse up to her shoulder. "We've got to get you out more. What movie did you see?"

Gibbs' hand moved to the top of her shoulder, his thumb rubbing gently up and down the back of her neck. "Don't remember, I didn't exactly watch the movie."

"Gibbs!" Abby slapped her hand against his chest and then dug for her wallet as they approached the window.

Gibbs feigned injury, the slight smirk on his lips giving away the game.

"Two for…"

"Wait, I'm paying." Gibbs broke in, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Nope, I am. I asked you out."

"Doesn't matter."

"Really Gibbs? You want to argue over $18?"

It was hard for Gibbs to stare down a woman who, in her favorite boots, was only slightly shorter than he. It was even harder to stare down Abby. "I've argued over less."

In the end he let her pay, but only after she agreed to dinner with him after – on his dime.

They stood in line for snacks and Abby rattled off all the sickening facts about the calories, fat and sodium content in theater foods. Gibbs was no health nut, but he cared about the condition of his body. When they got to the front of the line she surprised him by ordering a large soda and popcorn (with extra butter) despite the numbers she'd given him. She waved off his look of curiosity with a, "I'll burn it off later."

The theater lights were already low when they went in, but by the light of the screen they could tell that it was nearly empty.

"Must be a real good movie," Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"It's been out for awhile, people have already seen it." Abby led him to the back row and then sat in the middle.

"Back row, huh Abbs? Trying to take advantage of me?"

Abby patted his cheek affectionately. "No. The one thing that I hate most is someone kicking the back of my seat. So if you sit in the back… But if you want me to take advantage of you, I could." The lights dimmed completely and a last few people rushed to find seats.

If Abby wanted to play, he would play.

She had her soda in one hand and the popcorn in the other. Gibbs set his drink in the drink holder – he didn't have popcorn, Abby's was big enough to share. He waited until the movie started and Abby was paying close attention to the screen.

His arm was resting on the arm-rest and he let it slip toward her, the back of his fingers resting against her bare thighs. Through the dark he could make out a grin on her face, so he started to trace figure-eight's on her soft skin, each time moving his fingers ever-so-slightly higher.

She shifted and he pulled his hand away, reaching for the popcorn again. He was about to resume his teasing when he heard a soft gasp beside him. He watched as she picked up a piece of popcorn and launched it at a man sitting two rows in front of them.

"_Abby!"_ He grabbed her hand and brought it down to her lap. "What are you doing?"

Abby brought her pointer finger up to her lips, telling him to be quiet and then signed, _watch._

She picked up another piece, launching it at the same man, this time hitting him in the ear. The man in question turned to say something, but as soon as he turned around Gibbs couldn't hold onto a low chuckle.

Tony paled instantly when he recognized Gibbs and Abby, and spun around to face forward.

_See?_ Abby grinned at Gibbs through the dark.

He couldn't help himself; Gibbs leaned forward to kiss the silly grin off her face. When he pulled away, Abby sighed happily and pulled his arm around her shoulder so she could lean into him, ignoring the arm rest that was digging into her side. Every so often they'd both launch a piece of popcorn at DiNozzo, the blonde beside him seemingly oblivious to his movement as he brushed the popcorn from the top of his head.

When the movie ended, much to the amusement of both Gibbs and Abby, Tony jumped up from his seat and quickly ushered his date down the steps without as much as a glance back.

They gave Tony a bit of a head start before heading back out to the car. Once they were outside, they both started laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs draped his arm around her shoulders as they crossed the parking lot.

"Tomorrow will be a good day." Abby leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his back. "God, I can't wait to talk to him tomorrow."

Gibbs opened the car door for her and then walked around to his side.

"You know, I just love that movie, the first time I saw it-"

"You've seen it before?"

"Yeah, the day it came out. Remember? I had to leave a little early to meet my friend."

Gibbs grunted. "We could have seen something else."

"I wanted to see it again.

Gibbs shook his head and started the car. "You hungry?" He wasn't, but he'd already talked her into dinner.

"Nah, I could drink a cup of coffee though."

"I might have some of that at home."

Abby rolled her eyes and then reached over to rest her hand on his knee. "The day you don't have coffee in your house is the day I become the director of NCIS." The rest of the ride home Abby chatted about the movie and Gibbs listened – though he was more focused on her warm hand that had inched up to his thigh. He frowned inwardly when she lifted it to add motion to her words.

It didn't take long to get back to his house and Abby followed him inside, perching on the kitchen counter as he set to work with his coffee machine.

"So, what was your favorite part of the movie?" Abby shot him a flirty smile.

Once the coffee was started, Gibbs moved to stand in front of her. "What if I don't have a favorite part?"

Her smile faded, "how can you not have a favorite part?"

Gibbs moved closer, resting his hands on the counter, one on each side of her hips. "What if my favorite part wasn't in the movie?"

"Oh?" She moved her hands to his arms, running them up along his shoulders until her fingers linked behind his neck. "Because my favorite part was who I was with… Or maybe seeing Tony. That was pretty funny"

Gibbs slapped the outside of her bare thigh. "You need a moment to decide your favorite part?"

"Maybe."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and ducked out of her grasp, taking half a step back, stopping when Abby caught him by wrapping her legs around him.

"Hey, I was kidding." A genuine look of worry crossed her face.

"I know." He leaned in to kiss her quickly. "The coffee beeped."

"You really want coffee… _now_?"

"Maybe I do."

Abby glared, reached up and grabbed his collar, yanking him forward for another kiss. "How about now?"

He had braced his hands on the counter to keep himself from completely slamming into her, but when she pulled back with that smug little grin, he pulled her hips forward to the edge of the counter so she could tighten her legs around his waist. He gave her a predatory once-over, memorizing the features of her face; the curve of her lips, the tip of her nose, the slope of her cheek bones.

"Really, if it's going to take you that long, then-"

Gibbs surged forward, maybe catching her off-guard, with a bruising kiss.

"Mm, that's more like it."

He teased his way into her mouth, nipping gently at her lower lip. The more Abby pushed into the kiss, the deeper he felt his fingers dig into her hips – he was certain his fingers would bruise from the pressure.

He reluctantly pulled back, his reassuring look stopping her protest before she could put her voice behind it. Her t-shirt slid easily over her head, and she was able to kick free from her boots without assistance. She reached back to unhook her bra, but Gibbs slapped her hands away, instead pulling the one strap down her shoulder, trailing kisses down her neck and out over her shoulder where the strap had been.

Abby shivered when his warm hands moved from her waist up her back to her bra clasp. As soon as the clasp was undone, she shrugged out of her bra, not caring that it landed in the sink.

Gibbs leaned back, his eyes sweeping over her before gently rolling her nipples between his fingers. He catches her when she falls forward against him and groans when she uses her teeth along the sensitive skin of his neck. "God, Abbs. We need to take this somewhere else."

"Wait!" Abby balled her fists in the fabric of his shirt and tried to pull it from the waist band of his trousers. She gave a slight tug and the fabric slipped from her grasp, and her hand flew up, nearly hitting Gibbs square in the nose.

"Whoa there." Gibbs chuckled.

"I want it off." Abby laughed, leaning against him again, nuzzling his neck, her fingers busying themselves with his belt buckle. As his belt slipped through the loops, Gibbs pulled his shirt up and off and then, after securing her legs around his waist again he lifted her off the counter.

Halfway to the stairs Abby squeezed her legs tightly around him. "God Gibbs, I need you now."

Deciding the couch was closer, Gibbs changed course and placed her on the soft cushions, moving away to quickly draw the curtains closed and make sure the door was locked. His pants hung loose around his hips as he nearly stumbled back over to Abby.

She stood to remove her skirt, but as much as she tugged on the clasp, it wouldn't give way. "I can't… it won't move."

"Let me see." Gibbs knelt down to look, and frowned when it looked like the metal clasp had bent. "How did this…"

"Get it off me!"

"Hold on. I can't…" Gibbs squinted hard to focus on the tiny clasp.

Abby glanced around his living room. "Oh for fucks sake, where are your glasses?"

"I don't need them."

Abby trembled when his warm breath ghosted over stomach as he spoke, his eyes still fixed on her skirt.

"Gibbs, I…" She squeezed her thighs together. "Just pull it…" She sucked in as hard as she could and wiggled the skirt down her hips, grimacing as it dug against her skin.

"You okay?"

Leave it to Gibbs to worry, she thought. "M'fine," she reached for his pants and pushed them down, his boxers sliding with them. "Gibbs, if you don't…"

Before she can finish her pretend threat, Gibbs grins and gives her a soft shove and chuckles as she topples back onto the sofa easily. He gives her a predatory look, letting it fade into a boyish grin as she laughs and reaches out for him. He covered her quickly, his fingers tickling down her sides. He mouthed his way across her collar bone and up her neck, and at the same time slipping his fingers between her legs, grinning against her cheek at the slick wetness he found.

Abby groaned. "I'm all about taking our time, but…" she took a gulp of air. "Could we please move this along? We can take our time later." She wiggles under him, forcing as much contact as possible, but not getting what she wants. "Gii-ii-bbs!"

Kissing her again, he gives her what she wants and eases himself inside of her.

She's trembling under him, but it's only when he pulls away from her kiss that he realizes she's laughing. "Abbs..?" He gives a lazy thrust and then brushes the hair from her face.

"Perfect Gibbs, this is just perfect."

The couch is small, but their combined forms are not. They are a jumble of calculated movements, Abby clinging tightly to his taut shoulders, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Gibbs, I need… need more."

Running his hand along her waist, past her hips and along her thigh, he grabs behind her knee to draw her leg up. "Come on, Abbs. Come-" Gibbs knee slipped off the edge of the couch, and all though he was able to slow himself considerably, he wasn't able to stay on the couch, and landed with a soft thud on his wooden floor.

Abby shrieked with laughter as she rolled onto her side to peer down at him and saw that nothing but his ego had bruised.

His glare caused her to bite her lip and then grin, "wait for me!" She rolled off the couch and slid down over him. "If you wanted to take this to the floor, you could have just said so."

Bracing her hands against his chest, Abby took control of their pace. She had no patience for foreplay or teasing. If she had her way, there would be plenty of time for that later.

"We should have done this… long… time… ago."

"Mmhmm."

It didn't take long for Abby to bring herself to the edge and take a flying leap off. She sagged against him, gasping for breath.

He was close, so close she could see it in the way he was watching her. "Come on Gibbs," she coaxed with a lazy smile.

Gibbs thrust up twice more before grunting his release. Once his brain solidified again, he tugged her down and hugged her to his chest. "I think I know my favorite part."

"You better," she mumbled lazily against his neck.

"So DiNozzo, what did you think of the movie last night?" The squad room was empty, McGee was down in the lab with Abby, and Ziva had run to the bathroom.

"Um, it was fine boss," Tony coughed and glanced around for anyone within hearing range. "I really enjoyed the battle scene at the end."

"Yep." Gibbs kept his face neutral.

"I… I mean, it wasn't a beach landing at Normandy, but it was still good."

"Tony."

"Yeah boss?"

"That's because Normandy didn't have dragons."

The End.

Alright, back to Full Moon, I promise!!


End file.
